


Finding the Perfect Tree

by Alisanne



Series: Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards (Adventdrabbles 2009) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Harry stumble across the perfect tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Perfect Tree

**Title:** Finding the Perfect Tree  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Severus and Harry stumble across the perfect tree.  
 **Word Count:** 900  
 **Genre:** romance, erotica  
 **Warnings:** Outdoor sex.  
 **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #8: Christmas Tree.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/). Thanks to [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/)**leela_cat** for holding my hand.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Finding the Perfect Tree

~

“No.”

Harry looked crestfallen. “But it would make the place look so cheerful,” he protested. “Just a small one?”

“No.” Severus frowned. “It’s a fire hazard.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Seriously, Severus? That’s the best you can come up with? A fire hazard?” He sidled closer. “We could have some fun with it.”

“Indeed.” Severus glanced up from his book. “What sort of ‘fun’ do you think we could have?”

“What if we turn out all the lights and make love under it?” Harry murmured. “Wouldn’t that be romantic?”

“Perhaps, until it caught fire and we ended up out in the street in our pants watching our house burn down,” Severus snarked.

“Severus!”

Shaking his head, Severus murmured, “Why are you so insistent about this? Christmas hardly has pleasant connotations for either of us. Your childhood was fully as abysmal as mine.”

“And now I want to make it up to both of us.” Harry took Severus’ book and set it aside. “Please?” he asked, sliding into Severus’ lap. “We can go and pick out our own tree and bring it home and decorate it.”

Severus sighed. “It really is a fire hazard,” he muttered, but Harry could tell he was wavering.

“There has to be some sort of charm we can put on it,” Harry whispered, slipping his arms around Severus’ neck. “Please?”

“Brat.” Severus hesitated, finally nodding.

“Brilliant!” Harry breathed, leaning forward and snogging Severus enthusiastically. Outside, it began to snow.

~

“I knew this was a mistake,” Severus grumbled as they tramped through snow to look at trees. “Aren’t there shops for this sort of thing?”

“Yeah, but this is more fun,” Harry insisted. “And this way we can pick out our own special tree from the wilderness.”

Severus looked around. A tree farm was hardly the wilderness, but he wasn't about to mention that. If he did, Harry would probably drag him to Scotland to look for a tree in the ‘real’ wilderness, Merlin forbid. “Very well.” He pointed. “This one seems acceptable.”

“It’s lopsided!” Harry frowned. “You’re not even trying.”

“I’m _trying_ to go home,” Severus muttered, thinking longingly of a cup of tea. And maybe a chocolate digestive, he was sure they had some left.

“Am I going to have to do something daring to get you to pay attention to me?” Harry asked, tone speculative.

Severus looked over at him. “I _am_ paying attention.”

“You’re not,” Harry said, grinning. “But you will be in a minute.”

“Honestly--” Severus’ voice trailed off as Harry began undoing the front of his robes. “What are you doing? It’s cold out here.”

“Warming Charm,” Harry replied, opening his robes to expose his shirt and trousers. “I’ll share the warmth if you promise to pay attention.”

“I always pay-- Oof!” Severus found himself on the ground, flat on his back, looking up at a grinning Harry. “What is wrong with you?”

Harry, who was now straddling Severus, chuckled. “Still cold?” he purred, fumbling with the fastenings on Severus’ robes.

“You’re mad,” Severus declared, although he didn’t try to stop him. “Anyone could come along and see us, you know.”

“That’s part of the fun,” Harry replied, cheeks pink as he caressed Severus. “How does this feel?”

Severus raised an eyebrow as the warmth of Harry’s charm stole over him. “You’re quite the exhibitionist, aren’t you?”

“I guess.” Harry’s hand was inside Severus’ trousers now. Severus groaned as Harry ran his hand up and down Severus’ cock. “Feels like you’re pretty interested, too, though,” Harry whispered.

“My nubile lover just threw me onto the ground and apparently intends to ravish me,” Severus gasped. “Of course I’m interested.”

“Mmm, that’s something at least.” Harry fumbled, finally managing to push their cocks together, side by side. He began stroking them, spreading their shared pre-come over their straining pricks.

Severus moaned, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensations. The cool air that caressed the edge of his cheek made Harry’s hand on his cock feel that much warmer. In that moment, Severus couldn't imagine feeling cold, despite the chill in the air and the snow on the ground. In fact, he wondered, as he thrust into the warmth of Harry’s grip, how there could be any snow at all, with the heat they were producing?

“So good,” Harry whispered.

Opening his eyes, Severus stared straight up at him. “Yes,” he hissed, and Harry bit his lip, speeding up his hand, not taking his eyes off Severus as he stroked them to oblivion.

Their frosty breath mingled as they gasped together, and after mere moments, Harry groaned, pumping hot seed over his hand and Severus. Severus came moments later, reaching up and pulling Harry’s face down to snog him deeply.

“Have you decided on a tree, then?” the attendant called through the trees.

“Shit!” Harry whispered, scrambling to get up and fasten his robes.  
Severus was slower, so that by the time the attendant arrived, he was still on the ground.

“Are you all right?” the man asked, eyes darting between Harry’s pink face and Severus pale one.

“I am fine.” Severus made a show of craning his head as if inspecting the tree he was under. “This one appears acceptable.”

Harry choked but didn’t say a word, even as the attendant cut down the tree he’d previously declared as lopsided, and Severus was sure that when they got home, it would fit their needs just fine.

~


End file.
